Hell Hath No Fury
by krissyg927
Summary: Ronnie Baylor was just trying to get to California to help her sister, but somewhere in Utah, she crossed paths with evil.
1. Veronica

Ok, this is a three chapter Mac story that's almost done so I'm posting it. It's very simple and to the point, as you'll see. Also, listen to Veronica By Elvis Costello and Here's To Us By Halestorm. :) xoxoxoxxo Love you all.

******************Is it all in that pretty little head of yours?  
What goes on in that place in the dark?  
Well I used to know a girl and I would have  
sworn that her name was Veronica.  
Well she used to have a carefree mind of her  
own and a delicate look in her eye.  
These days I'm afraid she's not even sure if her  
name is Veronica.

Do you suppose, that waiting hands on eyes,  
Veronica has gone to hide?  
And all the time she laughs at those who shout  
her name and steal her clothes.  
Veronica  
Veronica

/

Veronica Baylor was not supposed to be there that day. When she woke up that morning being in bumfuck Utah was not on the agenda. That was the shittiest part of the whole thing, the worst. Carrie had called and needed her and, so, she took off like a bat out of hell, to go help her little sister finally get away from that prick she had married.

But rescuing Carrie had never happened because IT had happened instead. She didn't blame Carrie, how could she have ever known. Ronnie had just been passing through the town, on her way to rescue Carrie in California. But she crossed paths with someone that changed everything about the way she saw the world, and she was never the same after that.

But looking back, as she often did now, if she had never gotten that phone call, IT (yes capital IT, because now her life was divided in two; before IT happened, and after IT happened). If she had never gotten that phone call IT never would have happened and she wouldn't be at the shooting range now getting ready to go round two with the motherfucker that had done this to her.

Carrie did leave Jimmy finally, she came running when she heard her older sister had limped to a gas station somewhere in Utah after taking a beating that almost killed her. Carrie had come and rescued her instead of the other way around, the irony was almost comical.

She hummed to herself as he had done …"And her name was Veronica…" His voice murmuring in her ear, his hot breath on her skin, and all the ambiguity she felt about him returned in an instant, "You're making me love you, Veronica."

Ronnie could still hear his voice, smell him sometimes and with that came the memory of the worst night of her life and how he told her she had asked for it and that she liked it. That hurt worst of all, her body eventually recovered from his attack, but her mind had not. Maybe it never would, unless she evened the score.

Maybe she could handle all that bullshit, she knew how predators operated, but the singing of her song, in his dark gravelly voice, the song she was named after had ruined it forever for her, except when she had the gun in her hands. Then she sang it to herself and remembered him.

She had a scar across her cheek that she had to look at every day from where he had cut her. He had broken her nose, three of her ribs, choked her, raped her and stolen her car with the bumper sticker on it that said, Don't Be A Shitty Person Today.

The irony of that was almost too much to handle.

He had left her to die in a ditch like an animal and that as the most offensive part of it and now she had to kill him. She knew who he was, his first name at least, and where he was from because he had told her during the thirteen hours he had held her hostage, because he always intended to kill her, no matter what bullshit story he told her at the time.

His name was Mac and her name was Veronica.

/

**********Here's to us, here's to love

All the times, that we messed up

Here's to you, fill the glass

'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass

If they give ya hell

Tell em to go fuck themselves, here's to us, here's to us.*****

Here's to Us by Halestorm.

The phone call had come at four am and Ronnie knew it was bad news, how could it not be? Carrie was crying, she had checked into a hotel in Hollywood and needed Ronnie to come to get her and bring her home to Denver.

She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and packed a small bag and was off within the hour. From the road she called out sick for the week, and headed down the long stretch of highway to California, blasting her favorite band Halestorm and singing at the top of her lungs.

But she was sidelined somewhere in the canons of Utah and her life would never be the same again.

She had stopped briefly and innocently in some shit hole town for gas, it was quick enough she pumped her gas, paid and got the fuck out of there. Ignoring the catcalls from a few men across the street from the gas pump at some seedy bar. In no time she was on her way again, blissfully unaware that she had just crossed paths with something evil. There was no more gas for a hundred miles so she had to do what she had to do, although this place certainly was not her first choice. Cainville, the name itself gave her the heebie jeebies.

/

Ronnie kicked the tire of her car as it billowed steam from the hood on the side of the road, not five or ten miles from where she last stopped for gas. As she sat on the side of the road for what seemed like hours trying to get a cell signal she looked up when she saw a red truck approaching. It would be dark soon and that was concerning her so at the time the red truck seemed like a godsend.

Seeing a strange man out in the middle of nowhere might have scared her if it wasn't for the tow boom she saw in the back of his truck as he pulled up next to her. He would rescue her.

"Evening Miss," He said as he pulled up next to her and Ronnie noticed the name on the side of the truck, Luna Mesa Gas and Eats, the name on the work shirt he wore said Mac, 'You in need of some help?"

Ronnie nodded slowly, suddenly a little nervous being out here alone with him, as he got out of his truck he gave her a slight grin. She watched as he strolled over to her car and popped the hood like he did it every day, which probably he did if he was a mechanic. Still, he made her uneasy, she couldn't figure it out, he was good looking in a hard weather beaten way, but he unnerved her.

The man who said his name was Mac was from that town, from the gas station she was at just a little while ago. He told her as much as he tinkered with her engine and waved the smoke from under the hood away with his hand.

Then he looked up from the hood of the car and the twinkle in his eyes made her want to run, but then it was gone and she felt like maybe she imagined it. It wasn't like her to doubt her own instincts but there was something both calming and unsettling about him.

"Looks like you got some bad gas, maybe a little water in it?" He said softly in that gravelly voice some men had, it scared her, as if he was glad she had broken down on the side of the road, 'You'll need a tow."

"I have to be somewhere, I have to…"

"Relax sugar, I got you…" He said as he walked over to the hod and closed it, "I can tow you to town, get your ride fixed up and you'll be on your way." Ronnie let herself relax a little and he noted that; Mac noticed everything, it was what he did.

"Thank you…" She called after him as he took a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it.

"It's nothing…"

"I can pay you," She offered, but a chill was creeping up her spine and in the back of her mind it was becoming clear that the watered down gas maybe wasn't an accident. He worked at that gas station…

And he said it was bad gas...

"I said it's nothing, didn't I? My dad owns the gas station, it's his truck, I can throw a pretty girl a freebie if I wanna."

He took a step forward, and she stepped back, recognizing him now as one of the men that were cat calling her at the bar. SHIT! Everything happened in slow motion in her mind as Ronnie connected some dots she didn't want to at that moment. They fired one after another in her brain, making her dizzy for a moment and before he said another word she knew she was in deep, deep trouble.

Still, she hoped it was her imagination playing tricks on her in the heat of the afternoon, "I can't let you do that sir…"

"How about I just fuck you?" He snarled, reaching for her and she turned to run. He was quick though and had her by the hair before she knew what hit her. Then she was slammed against the side of the car so hard she got the wind knocked out of her.

Thankfully most of it was a blur, but she remembered his smell and his voice saying "You're making me love you." to her and singing her song…

"And her name was Veronica…"

*****Did the days drag by? Did the favors wane?  
Did he roam down the town all the time?  
Will you wake from your dream, with a wolf at  
the door, reaching out for Veronica.  
Well it was all of sixty-five years ago  
When the world was the street where she lived.  
And a young man sailed on a ship in the sea  
With a picture of Veronica.

On the "Empress of India"  
And as she closed her eyes upon the world and  
picked upon the bones of last week's news.  
She spoke his name out loud/ again.

Veronica sits in her favorite chair and she sits  
very quiet and still.  
And they call her a name that they never get  
right and if they don't then nobody else will.  
But she used to have a carefree mind of her  
own, with a devilish look in her eye.  
Saying "You can call me anything you like, but  
my name is Veronica*********

**So, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Mac

Trigger warning for Mac being Mac, I mean really being Mac.

Chapter Text

She could still hear his voice even months later.

"Play ball honey and I'll take you back to town and fix your car for you afterwards…free of charge." He said as he pushed his pelvis into hers, reaching for her he touched her cheek, then her hair and she pulled away, but that just made him push himself against her harder, "What's your name pretty, pretty?"

She didn't answer because she didn't believe him about the car and wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her obedience, so he slapped her. Mac had no qualms about roughing this bitch up, in fact, he preferred it, truth be told.

He liked sex dirty and rough, and she was about to find out all about that whether she wanted to or not.

"I said, what's your name?" He gripped her shoulders now and lifted her off her feet like a ragdoll, "Answer me, bitch!"

"Ronnie." She gulped out.

"What's that short for? Veronica, like the song?"

She nodded slowly, still not wanting to have a conversation with him about herself or anything really. Whatever he was going to do she just wanted him to do it and get it over with. He let her back down onto her feet but didn't give her an inch of relief from his hard body against hers.

Mac shifted his hips and pushed his sizable erection into her belly. He was taller by her by five inches at least, outweighed her, there was nowhere to run and she could feel him hard against her. She closed her eyes wishing it to all go away but it didn't.

"There ya go, cooperative, see? You can do that." His hand snaked up over her t-shirt, then under it and she didn't try to stop him, she knew she had no chance. He smiled then, knowing she was submitting to him now. "That's better." He crooned, "Now let's get you nice and wet, I ain't fucking a dry hole." His hands reached up and palmed her breasts, "Relax and enjoy it, baby, I know what I'm doing, I ain't gonna hurt you."

But he did. He hurt her bad. But first he made her feel good and that was what she still had trouble wrapping her head around.

Sometimes she woke up and still felt his hands all over her.

"Is it all in that pretty little head of yours? What goes on in that place in the dark?  
Well, I used to know a girl and I would have sworn that her name was Veronica." Mac sang to her as he cut down her t-shirt and kissed down her neck to the one spot all girls loved to be kissed, well the second place, he grinned to himself.

She knew if she told him to stop singing he'd sing every word to the song and she couldn't bear it so when his lips came to hers she let him kiss her, as distasteful as that was. He tasted like cheap whiskey and Marlboro reds, so gross as he slid his tongue against hers.

Then she felt his fingertips on her right nipple and she involuntarily moaned, wishing to take it back when he smiled against her lips.

"That's it, baby, I know what you need, " She shook her head but he wasn't having it, "I'll make it good for both of us, Veronica, Veronica." He went back to singing, "Will you wake from your dream with a wolf at your door, reaching out for Veronica."

"Don't…" She whimpered and then decided it would be the last emotion or submission she would give him.

"Why not, you obviously like it, it's how your body works, you should know that." Mac loved a good head game, and to play with them like butterflies in a trap, he swiped his fingers over her nipple more. "See nice and hard for me, I bet you're getting wet too."

He leaned down and sucked hard on her breast, leaving a deep purple mark on the side. Ronnie gritted her teeth and tried to stop what was happening to her, the feeling because it made her sick. Something was stirring in her gut and she hated herself because she could feel it between her legs, a sick desire.

"You asked for this, and you say you don't want it, but you do, your body does," He brought his hand over her other breast and pinched her nipple hard, "You want it. You're nothing but a dirty fucking whore."

"Fuuckkkkk," Was all she said, she could feel it, she was wet, and she didn't want it, didn't want him, "Don't."

"Oh, sweetheart, it ain't up to you," He breathed against her lips and then he kissed her, shoving his tongue between her lips and fucking her mouth with it, "It's up to me, you'll do as I want, believe me. If I want you to cum, you'll cum like a good girl, you'll suck my dick and swallow my cum, every drop if I say and if you give me any shit I'll bust you wide open."

Then he was pushing her down into the dirt right there behind the truck on the side of the road as he tore at her clothes. Ronnie watched as he unbuckled his pants and freed his huge cock. He was going to hurt her, she knew that much and she closed her eyes, pretended to be somewhere else when he pushed himself inside her. It burned and felt as if he was splitting her apart just like he had warned.

"Put your arms around me, touch me," He demanded and she did as he wanted, he hadn't killed her and she had been sure it was over just then. She wrapped her arms around him and danced her fingers over his back. His body was hard, firm against her and as she touched him her mind was filled with nothing but the thought of that huge cock going in and out of her, it was shattering every part of her, ripping her apart, not just her body but her mind as well.

"Christ you feel amazing," He moaned, "You're so fuckin tight, you're making me love you."

He filled her mouth with his tongue and fucked her hard, pulling her legs up and wide around his waist and slamming into her. She kept her eyes closed and mentally checked out, ticking through the things she knew already about what had happened to her.

He'd set a trap for her, plain and simple, maybe he had planned it when he saw her pumping her gas, or maybe before. Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The gas had water in it, was that a thing? Had he done it before? Of course, she told herself, he was too cocky not to have.

Finally after he grunted and groaned on top of her for what seemed like hours to Ronnie, he finished, pulled out and shot his load on her tits, "I ain't done with you yet," He reminded her when he saw the look of relief on her face, "There's lots more."

He stood up, zipped up his pants, leaving the buckle undone and lit a cigarette, taking a long satisfying inhale and blew it up towards the sky. "You're a good fuck, I'm gonna reward you now." He praised after he had finished the cigarette right down to the filter and tossed it away, then grinned and Ronnie was sure she didn't want any reward he had to give.

Then he adjusted himself on top of her and reached down between her legs. This was no dream, this was no nightmare; this was for real. She tried to push him away but he shoved two fingers inside of her, hard. She wildly shook her head no and that enraged and excited him, no was a kink to him.

"Veronica," He hissed into her ear and she died inside at the fact that her name was coming out of his lips, "You wanna live through this night?"

She nodded her head and he relaxed his grip on her, "Good girl," He crooned into her ear, then shoved his tongue inside the shell of her ear and watched as goosebumps erupted all over her neck. Then he pressed his growing dick into the side of her thighs, "We're gonna have some more fun you and me."

Mac reached under and grabbed her breast, swiped his fingers across her nipple and licked her neck, long and smooth like he was licking an ice cream cone. Ronnie bucked her ass up trying to get him off of her but he didn't move at all.

She responded despite her fear, Ronnie felt her body stir and she was horrified and furious with herself. This was not going to happen, and if it did, she was not going down without a fight. This mother fucker was going to get the fight of his life.

Ronnie screeched, flipped herself over and scratched his face before he knew what hit him, "Oh a real hellcat are ya?" He groaned, getting more turned on and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her over the gravely dirt roughly.

Mac slammed her arms down over her head and pressed against her, spreading her legs with one of his. Ronnie pushed her hips up, trying to get him off of her so she could kick him in the dick. He was pushing her down onto the ground with such force, but she couldn't stop. She did not want this.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, and the first of the slaps came onto her face, "Motherfucker!" She tried to hit him back, but he was strong and took her hands in one of his, Ronnie knew she was screwed. But she had a new mission now, memorizing his face, remembering his blue eyes to tell the police about in great detail. If she made it through the night.

They fought each other fiercely but in the end, he won, of course, he outweighed her and outmuscled her. Ronnie screamed, hoping someone would hear her, but knowing it was futile, there was no one out there but them.

He had cut her with his knife across the face and blackened both of her eyes in the fight, but she knew he could do much worse.

"I can make this good or bad, your choice," He yelled back at her as he pummeled her face, then he leaned down and bit her chest right by her collarbone. Ronnie screamed, but it was no use, no one was coming to help her.

He subdued her quickly after that and licked the blood off her chest like a vampire. Then he stood up fast, so fast that she never saw his steel toed boot coming until it connected with her ribs. She rolled away from the pain, but he made her turn to look at him, as her ribs cracked and she lost her breath.

"So what's it gonna be?" Mac asked as he looked down at her, "You gonna behave."

Ronnie was dazed from being hit, gasping for breath with fractured ribs and the pain from the bite on her chest; she just nodded and hoped he wouldn't hurt her too much more, everything was throbbing now.

He sat down and straddled her, licking his lips as he let his eyes roam over her, Mac smiled at her. She watched as her blood dripped down his chin and his tongue slid out of his mouth to catch it. there were bruises forming on his face and chest, good, she thought to herself, Fuck You!

"Good to see you see it my way now, cause it will be my way," He slid his hand over his lips to wipe the blood away and ran his hands over her body, her sides and over her breasts again, she kicked out and Mac grinned and shook his head.

"Get the fuck off me douchebag."

"Gonna have to tie your legs or something, I see, ain't you a firecracker." He seemed to enjoy her fighting and that scared her very much. Then she was in the air as he picked her up and threw her on the hood of his truck.

He ran his hand through his hair and watched her; Ronnie was breathing heavy with fear and then he took his knife out of the sheath of his belt.

Mac watched as her eyes went wide, "Aw, no, I ain't gonna cut you again unless you make me do it" He crept over her and then slid the knife up over her thigh that was hanging down over the grill of the truck watching for her reaction. She sucked in her breath again as he brought it over the front of her panties that he never bothered to take off of her the first time, now he started to cut them off of her, "Even though you asked for it, by being so feisty."

Ronnie was helpless and she knew it, she considered what was her best move in this situation, he liked that she fought back, he was smiling when he said that she was feisty. She had to think quick, should she fight more and risk getting beat more or worse, or do what he wanted and make it through this.

"Please, just...I'll do whatever you want," She said, letting her pride go out the window, this was no time to be proud.

He nodded, "Yes you will." He ran the knife along her belly and then down lower in a grotesque unmistakable sexual manner. Mac dragged his eyes up to hers and met them, "You like?"

Every cell in her body cried out no, but she nodded her head, attempting to please him and diffuse any idea of his to hurt her. Or to hurt her more.

"Oh, oh, Ronnie, wrong answer, baby," He cut the small loops of her panties on each side, "I ain't dumb, I know damn well that ain't true, but it's my plan to change that."

Then he leaned down and kissed her dirty, shoving his tongue into her mouth and sliding it against hers, fucking her mouth. Ronnie couldn't take it, she was not french kissing him anymore, he was a rapist, not a lover. So she bit his lip hard and Mac pulled back; she expected to get hit again but he smiled.

"I dig it, Ronnie," He sucked on his busted lip," I really do and I can kiss you elsewhere, that ain't a problem," Then his lips were on her neck sucking softly where he had bitten her, "You want me to go down on you?" She didn't answer all she could think about was rinsing her mouth with Listerine and he yanked her hair hard and smacked her again.

"I speak and you answer me," He put his hand to her throat and squeezed just hard enough, "You like getting oral?"

"Yes," She answered quietly, "Of course."

"That's what I thought," His hands slid down to her breasts one in each hand and he groaned, Ronnie closed her eyes and willed herself not to react. It was what he wanted, then she felt his thumbs brush over her nipples and she sucked in a breath, "Ah, now that, you like too huh?" He boasted and she shook her head.

It annoyed him that she wouldn't admit it, he could tell she was turned on, it happened a lot to the women he attacked. It was biology, and nothing they could do about it; their bodies were wired that way, but she continued to hold back any response.

Never a guy to give up easily, he leaned down and sucked her right nipple and pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Ronnie groaned and her eyes closed, now he was getting somewhere and he leaned down to her ear.

"You want more don't you?" He asked as he swiped his tongue over her peaked nipple until her chest was soaked, "Bet you're nice and wet for me too?" He reached down between her legs and grinned when he felt her warm and wet, "Yeah, that's nice..."

"Get off me!" Ronnie hissed, and his hand that was on her breast came up and squeezed her neck.

"You ain't in no position to be giving me orders now are ya?" Mac hissed back, "I asked you if you want to live? Do Ya? Or should I snap your neck right now?"

She nodded and he pulled his hand away from her throat.

"Then take it!" He brought his lips to hers and hovered above but didn't kiss her, "Quit running your mouth," He sucked on her neck and went lower with hot, wet kisses down over her body. His hands came over her thighs, as his lips hit her right nipple and sucked hard.

"Don't," She whispered and he glared up at her as he spread her thighs apart further, she bucked again when she felt his fingers on her inner thigh.

"I told ya this is happening," Then he slid his fingers over her slippery flesh and she was a goner, "Don't be that way when I'm nice enough to get you off."

"Jesus," She whispered, unable to wrap her head around so many things. Why did it feel...good.

"No, I ain't Jesus, my name is Mac, remember my name, you'll be screaming it in a few minutes," He said with a wink, but that scared her, he said his name again, that meant he was going to kill her, "I like my girls to be satisfied."

Ronnie pulled at his arms as he brought his fingers over her soft flesh and pushed two fingers inside her deep, her body bucked up and she moaned, much to Mac's satisfaction.

"Be a good girl Veronica," He swirled his fingers around her pussy in waves, "And I'll get you off so hard."

She gritted her teeth in protest and he laughed as he moved his fingers in and out of her, Ronnie was determined not to give in, that was what he wanted, and she tried to fight the rising fire inside of her.

He fingered her like a professional and soon she realized her efforts to remain silent and not cum were not going to work. Her body, that she thought she knew so well was betraying her with every sensation he was giving her.

"Come on baby, let it go," He murmured against her breast, "I wanna hear you..."

Mac upped the ante, with one finger on either side of her clit and she broke into a million pieces, hating herself the entire time. Intellectually she knew, he had gotten her so stressed out that her body just reacted, and it craved some kind of relief from it.

It was all biology, and she screamed just like he wanted her to.

He didn't stop, Mac drank her sounds in like the finest wine and continued as she screamed, her body shook with pleasure and he still didn't stop. His cock was raging hard again, almost painful and he reached down to adjust himself and relieve some of the pressure.

Mac palmed his dick as he continued the sweet torture that she swore she didn't want and that he knew she had to have. He knew his way around a woman's body, he knew how to get them going every time. Nothing got him off more than getting someone off when they didn't want it to happen. He was a sick fuck, he knew that.

"Oh fuck, no, oh fuck stop, I can't take it," She moaned as he swiped his hand over her pulsating pussy, "Please stop."

He didn't stop and soon she was off like a rocket again, screaming and cursing him again. He smiled against her neck and kissed her there.

"You fucking bastard, I fucking hate you," She cried as the second orgasm rushed through her body, from her scalp to the bottoms of her feet.

Mac rose up on his knees and unbuckled his pants again, she could hear the clank of his buckle and the sound make chills wash over her spine, "I think you like me just fine, right about now." And then he was inside of her without any hesitation. Mac let out a groan as he came down on his elbows and met her eyes, "You like it, admit it."

Ronnie stayed closed-mouthed as he pushed against her hard, fucking her with all he had and forcing the air out of her lungs with a grunt. She would make noise whether she wanted to or not.

"Oh, God!" She uttered.

Then he smiled, he always got what he wanted. Always. He fucked her there on top of the truck, then took her inside and made her ride his dick there. Ronnie noticed it was getting full dark, vaguely she wondered what time it was as he pushed her down on her knees in the gravel while he sat back in the bed of his truck telling her to suck it, and she did.

She did everything he wanted, whenever he wanted it and it went on for such a long time it seemed to her.

After a few more rounds and some smacking around just because, Mac let her drop on like a sack of potatoes the ground again and turned her over. He knelt between her legs and pulled her back so that her pussy was against the front of him.

"Please," She mumbled almost too soft for him to hear against the red sand of the desert, "Please stop."

He leaned down close to her ear," Whatcha say?"

"Please, Don't do it again, please stop."

In the dark he smiled," Never," He whispered into her ear and impaled her on his cock once again. She screamed that time from pain and despair and mercifully passed out.

Much later Ronnie watched the end of his cigarette in the darkness as it dangled from his lips as he brought the knife up in his hand, and now she was afraid again, really afraid, "Oh, no!" She cried out, "Oh no."

"You were an excellent fuck, best I've had in a while, thank you," He stood up, winked at her and zipped his pants, " I'd really like to keep you around for some more but Walter don't like when I do that. He's a fucking killjoy is what he is…So I'm afraid it's lights out Veronica," In fear, she scrambled across the dirt floor, but he was on her in a second with the knife again, then it all went black around her.

/

Suddenly she gasped out loud as she came back to consciousness, hours later. Every part of her body hurt and some small animal was biting her leg, he had dumped her and left her for dead. This motherfucker had known the coyotes and whatever else was out there would eat her and leave no proof whatsoever that she ever existed. What a piece of shit he was to try and erase her from this earth.

Ronnie sat up, feeling sticky, covered in blood, dirt, and God knew what else, he had cum on her, inside of her, and down her throat, but she put that far away in the back of her mind, no time to cry over all of that now. It took forever just to sit up, she hurt so much everywhere, all the while she kicked at the animals that were trying to make a meal of her and looked around.

He had thrown her in a ditch and she had no choice but to crawl uphill, bloody and broken. The air burned in her lungs as she struggled to breathe through all the pain. It seemed to take forever and when she got to the top of the ridge she looked around, her car was gone, of course, and so was his truck that he had raped her in and on top of.

Thank God he was gone.

Not a violent person at all she seethed with so much rage she trembled, one day he would pay for this, Mac from Cainville; one day he would be sorry for doing this to her.

She had lived for a reason, she knew it in her soul, just as she knew her name. Her second chance was given to her so she could stop him from ever doing this again. He would do it again and again if she didn't do something, she knew he would and it was now her mission on this dark moonless night to protect any other women who might cross his path.

One thought became crystal clear to her as she stood there on the ridge, she had to walk in the opposite direction from where she came from, even if the town was closer because he was that way, back at the gas station probably, planning on the next girl he would attack. She smiled, and it hurt as her bruised face adjusted to the movement, she tasted her own blood in her mouth and vowed to even the score and stop him forever.

She would go back one day and he would never see her coming either, as she struggled to walk and staggered down the dark road barefoot only those two thoughts went all through her mind; gratitude for being alive, and for having the presence of mind to go in the opposite direction and thoughts of the revenge she would take on him one day. He would see her coming one day soon like a ghost and shit himself.

"But you're dead," He would say in disbelief and she would say, "No, you are." And then she would pull the trigger.

She sang to herself quietly all the way until dawn to keep moving down the lonely road to freedom…"...And her name was Veronica…Veronica, Veronica."

Notes: So, let me know what you think :)


	3. Love For Sale

HELL HATH NO FURY- Love for Sale (The man from the red canyon)

Last Chapter Lots of music, pass on by the music lyrics it if it's not your thing, but it is my thing. Music is what makes me write, and these are the songs I listened to while writing this.

/

Back in Denver he was all she could think of, she dreamed of him, saw his face behind her eyes constantly. She remembered everything now, his voice singing her song, and calling her names. The way he smoked in between attacking her while she lay on the ground in a ball from all the pain, how he told her over and over again that she had asked for it. That she wanted it, because of the way she was dressed, and that she was nothing but a two dollar whore.

Men like him were what made this world such a terrible place for women now, women's rights had come so far and was taking a nosedive as of late. Attitudes like that didn't help at all, a woman should be able to wear what she wanted without fear.

Sometimes, when she was just on the edge of sleep she had the sensation of being carried over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and tossed down into the ravine like yesterday's garbage. Rolling and rolling until she finally came to rest in that ditch, left for dead by a monster. Then she would wake up terrified and out of breath, then relieved that it wasn't actually happening this time.

Mac had raped her until she passed out that day, for hours and hours it seemed, probably after she was knocked out to, he was that guy. It was like he was a machine, unstoppable and with no feelings. People like him existed all over the world, but soon there would be one less.

He had meant for her to die, choked her out until she wasn't moving. Then for good measure stabbed her in the chest, but not deep enough. And he would regret that someday soon. It had missed her heart by two centimeters. The doctors all said she was a miracle, but she just felt nothing in that heart now. It was empty, soiled and ruined by him, left that way when his knife plunged into her chest.

She could feel the dirt under her fingernails still, the sensation of it as she pulled herself inch by inch up that steep hill terrified that he would still be there once she finally got to the top. It felt like it took hours to climb it Maybe it did, she had no concept of time then, just the will not to die alone out in that canyon.

The scar that went from the corner of her right eye down to her chin needed 150 stitches and she had declined plastic surgery. A reminder that he had to die, and if she died taking him out, so be it. Carrie was worried about her sanity, Ronnie had also refused counseling and going to victims groups preferring to heal in her own way.

"Sorry, Not Sorry" by Demi Lovato played through her earphones as she laid down on the weight bench and lifted the weights, her mind always on the man from the red canyon. This was how she took her body back from him, by making it stronger, he didn't control her anymore. She sang along with the song, "Baby I'm sorry, I'm not sorry…" happy that at least something was still the same. Music was still her escape and relief, although only for short periods now, but it was better than nothing.

Sounds set her off though, watching TV was a triggering experience sometimes. The sound of a Zippo lighter being cracked and lit calmed her, because he had smoked in between attacks. If he was smoking he wasn't hurting her. But the sound of a belt buckle being opened made her shake uncontrollably. That meant pain. She was never going to be the same again, she knew that. She was terrified of men now, truly terrified, she knew that she'd never have a normal loving relationship like she had dreamed of when she was young.

He took that all away from her that night.

She sang as she lifted, then growled, as she looked over at her reflection in the mirror. The scar was prominent on her face eye to chin, there was no way to avoid it, "Fuck you Mac, I'm coming for you." She snarled and continued to sing..

********Now payback is a bad bitch

And baby, I'm the baddest

You're fuckin' with a savage

Can't have this, can't have this (ah)

And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Being so bad got me feelin' so good

Showing you up like I knew that I would

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned

Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns*****

/

Finally she was on her way, listening to Halestorm again, of course, this time "I Miss the Misery" then for good measure a little Panic! At the Disco.

******Had to have high hopes for a living, shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing. Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision, had to have high, high hopes.******

She had rented an old jeep on the down low, so no plates could be traced back to her, but then again she didn't plan on getting caught. She was just going to erase him, like he had tried to do to her.

He never checked to see if she was really dead, that's how cocky this motherfucker was, he thought he could do whatever he wanted in his little kingdom out there in the red desert, and she was going to make sure it ended.

By the time Carrie realized she was gone she'd be half way there. Of course she would suspect where she had gone, even though Ronnie never mentioned it, or him to her sister. Carrie would know she had gone to right a terrible wrong, but by that time she planned to be done and on her way back to Denver, never to set foot in Utah again..

*****Oh, I miss the misery

I don't miss you, I miss the misery

Just know that I'll make you hurt

(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)

When you tell me you'll make it worse

Don't miss you at all

I like the kick in the face

And the things you do to me

I love the way that it hurts

I don't miss you, I miss the misery

I don't miss you, I miss the misery

I don't miss you, I miss the misery******

This is the best Mac song everrrrrrrrr, ok carry on :)

/

"Act Nice and Gentle," by The Black Keys played on the jukebox as she sat back in the crowded bar with the baseball hat covering her hair. She g sang along as she watched him drinking with his friends. Seeing him again set off all her senses and it wasn't good, she drank for courage. It looked like he was there for the night, so she was just going to have to wait him out, what she had planned had to happen in his house.

She was going to follow him home, kill him and then she didn't know what to do with her life after that. Maybe she and Carrie could leave the country, go to the Bahamas and live on the beach. It was a nice thought, amidst such dirty work.

"Act nice, act nice and gentle with me…" She sang softly to herself as she watched every move he made, in another life and time she would have found him attractive, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but she knew what he was. Never suffer a witch to live.

She watched him flirting with the waitresses and other girls that were hanging around. It took every bit of her resolve not the scream, "Stay away from him! He's dangerous!" Did they know him? Would she have fallen for his charm in another place and time? Very likely.

"Hey pretty girl," The long haired Mexican bartender said to her as she boldly walked up and asked for a beer and a shot when she first arrived. If she slunk in there like a scared rabbit, she would be noticed, false bravado was better than none at all. The older man's name was Walter according to his shirt and she suddenly remembered, Mac mentioned Walter, he was one of them? She took her drinks and went to the darkest farthest table quick, because even this man scared the piss out of her and all he had said was hello. But there was something about his words, pretty girl….

"What's your name, pretty, pretty?" Mac had said to her.

"Dancing in the Moonlight" had been playing when she first walked in and she saw Mac straight away, playing pool with some rough looking people, maybe the other guys that she saw that other day, who surely helped him do what he did.

Thinking about it and really what else had consumed her life for the past year, but thoughts; someone had to have helped him, maybe they took turns, he spiked the gas and another guy followed an unsuspecting girl down the road?

******Everybody was dancing in the moonlight*****

There would be a dance later, a private one just between the two of them, his last.

Maybe killing him wouldn't stop it for good, but at least she would make a difference to any girl he didn't have a chance to brutalize the way he had done to her. She couldn't stop IT, but she could stop him.

If there was some nefarious conspiracy here she wasn't enough to stop it but she would stop one man.

Upon her stealthy arrival into town Ronnie had almost passed out when she saw that gas station, so much for badassery; it took everything inside of her to stop and go into the adjacent bar. This was the last place she had been to before her life was ruined.

That day she had pumped the gas, just like she did everyday at home, oblivious to the danger stalking her; and stopping there that day had put her in the path of a very dangerous man.

Today she was dressed in jeans, a sweatshirt and boots, to fly way under his radar and so far so good. She was covered from head to toe and wore a baseball cap low over her eyes, she sat way in the back in the shadows. He would never notice her, he noticed pretty girls and she was not that anymore.

She sat there all night watching, remembering, planning.

What's your name pretty, pretty? She heard him say in her head.

"Veronica," She answered to no one.

Finally, at last call he staggered out to his truck, he was going to drive drunk, such a douchebag. She slipped out behind him careful so that no one would see, then she followed him, with her lights off and he was so drunk he didn't notice.

/

As she approached his house on foot because she parked away from the gate the music hit her in the face. Somewhere a dog barked, she had a pocket full of dog treats just in case, she had seen that in a movie once, or read it in a book. Always be prepared, like a girl scout.

Ronnie didn't know if he had a dog but she wanted to be ready and she was.

She tossed the treats over the fence and snuck passed whatever animal was there to stand at the base of his porch undetected. In the light of the door she saw him, sitting in a chair; he was watching old 80's videos, and rolling a joint and the unmistakable sound of The Boomtown Rats came out from the house.

The silicon chip inside her head

Gets switched to overload

And nobody's gonna go to school today

She's going to make them stay at home

And daddy doesn't understand it

He always said she was as good as gold

And he can see no reason 'cause there are no reasons

What reason do you need to be shown?

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays

I wanna shoot

The whole day down.

The telex machine is kept so clean

And it types to a waiting world

Her mother feels so shocked, father's world is rocked

And their thoughts turn to their own little girl

Sweet 16 ain't that peachy keen

No, it ain't so neat to admit defeat

They can see no reasons 'cause there are no reasons

What reason do you need, oh, ohoho

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays

(Tell me why) I don't like Mondays

I wanna shoot

The whole day down, down, down

Shoot it all down

And all the playing's stopped in the playground now

She wants to play with the toys a while

And school's out early and soon we be learning

And the lesson today is how to die

And then the bullhorn crackles and the captain tackles

With the problems and the hows and whys

And he can see no reasons 'cause there are no reasons

What reason do you need to die, die, ohoho

/

She listened to the whole song out there in the dark. It seemed appropriate, a song about a shooting; the smell of pot wafted out of the house as well. She concentrated on her breathing as she tried to summon the courage to go further and do what she came here to do.

Finally, after the song was over she took a deep breath and started up the stairs, taking out her gun. She didn't knock, she wasn't giving him the upperhand in anyway. She just busted in like she owned the place and he was taken off guard as she planned.

"Surprise motherfucker," She said as she stepped through the door of his shitty house. Mac was seated in his chair in front of the TV, watching old VH1 videos from the 80's, smoking a joint, and he looked up mid drag with the joint hanging out of his mouth.

"What the fuck?" His eyes struggled to make sense of what he was seeing, he didn't recognize her. That was part of it though, he had to know who she was, he had to know who killed him. She sucked in her breath and fear, then she took off the baseball cap and watched with pleasure as his eyes went wide.

It took him a second to process it and she allowed that, it was important that he know He thought he had killed her, yet there she stood in his living room, "Oh man your face is so fucked up." He finally said, "Shoulda done the other side too give you a Glasgow smile, hey, pretty, pretty?" Then he saw the gun in her hand, paid no attention and eye fucked her, "Back for more of what I gave you last time." His cockiness was remarkable, he was like no other person she had ever met.

Even with a gun on him Mac acted like he was in control.

"You are never touching me again," She said calmly, never breaking eye contact and it was so hard to look at him. She cocked the gun and her hand trembled, she was so afraid of him. It was all rushing back to her, the things he did to her.

"You ain't got the balls, look at you," He stood up, "Shaking in your boots, like a little girl."

This enraged her, but she was here for answers and then revenge and she would have both, "Why were there no other cars for hours?"

"What?" He answered having no idea what the fuck she was talking about. She willed her hand to stop trembling, and still kept her eyes on him, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He stepped towards her and she pointed the gun to the ceiling and discharged a round. Parts of the shitty ceiling fell to the floor and Mac backed up a step. His swagger temporarily interfered with by her actions.

"As you see it's fucking loaded so answer my question and maybe I'll just kill you outright and not make you suffer like you did to me."

"Easy baby," He put his hands up, "Easy pretty, pretty girl, I ain't got no quarrel with you and I'm unarmed."

Of course he had no quarrel with her, why would he. On the TV The Talking Heads were singing about "Love for Sale." and he was bullshitting her about shooting someone who was unarmed and how fucked up that was.

Finally she told him to shut the fuck up before she shot his cock off and to his credit Mac shut the fuck up once she brought his dick into the conversation. It was fitting in her mind, he had hurt her with it like it was weapon of mass destruction, for her it was. A nuclear bomb that had obliterated the person she once was.

"That day, not one car came by for hours. On a main road. Why? TELL ME!"

He paused, attempting to drag this out and get the upper hand with her somehow, he was a smart man, and she knew that. So she pointed the gun lower, toward his reason for living and he got her point. He was still planning though, she knew that, to get away with this crime multiple times he'd have to be very clever and she didn't doubt that he was.

"Ok," He relented and kept his hands in front of him, this was one crazy bitch he thought to himself, with and ax to grind too, just his fucking luck, "Ok, it was roadblocks on each side, one way in and one way out…I do it all the time, my guys look out with walkie talkies. When one of us sees a girl we like..." He shrugged like it was no big thing, like they did rock, paper, scissors to decide whose turn it was, but it was everything to her, "I liked you..." He said, so she was right, they all did it, and he'd done it before. Thank God it had just been him that night, what if they had all come at her, what of sometimes they did gang rape! That was too much to think about as he rambled on, "Then I took em down when we were done."

"When you were done," She corrected.

"You loved it!" He fired back, "You came like a fuckin freight train…more than once."

Oh fuck no she wasn't letting him justify it.

"That doesn't matter," She hollered back at him, "You raped me, I begged you to stop…"

He took a step towards her and she fired off a shot to his shoulder, it skimmed oof his bicep, but hurt like a motherfucker just the same. Mac was fucking stunned, "Sonofabitch, girlie you ain't kidding, are ya?"

Ronnie just shook her head, uninterested in talking further with him. She had her answer, that road was his personal playground.

She wanted to shoot his cock off that he was so proud of and she let him know what she intended by aiming lower and cocking the gun again.

Then she pulled the hammer and nothing happened, before she knew it, he was in the kitchen grabbing a knife and rushing at her.

"You better fucking run cause what I did to you last time ain't nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you now!" He yelled as he charged at her.

*****Now love is here, come on and try it. I got love for sale, got love for sale. Now loveeee is here, come on and try it. I got loveeeee for saleeee. Got. Love, For. Sale..*******

Mac plowed into her with all the force of his huge mass and she went right into the wall, momentarily dizzy from hitting her head, but she willed herself not to lose consciousness. This wasn't happening like she imagined, but she was stronger now, thanks to a year of obsessing over this very moment.

He was quick with the knife and he stabbed her twice in the side before she even knew what hit her. Ronnie barely felt it though as she struggled to get her gun back under control in her hand. He tried to get it away from her, and they sunk to the floor in a desperate battle.

He punched her in the mouth and blood spattered over the white wall behind them but she punched him right back.

Mac cane down on her hard and was already tearing at her clothes prepared to rape her again. She screamed "NO!",

Ronnie's hands went up to his hair and pulled hard just as his hands went around her neck. He attempted to slam her head into the floor but she got a kick to his groin that got him off her temporarily so she could catch her breath. The gun and the knife both laid on the floor in opposite directions and both of them skittered across the tile for their weapons.

She got the gun and he got the knife almost at the same time, then he lunged for her before she could shoot and he was on top of her straddling her again. It was too much deja vu, she kicked up and got him off of her.

Her workouts had given her strength to fight him, and thank god because last time he had beaten the shit out of her, at least this time she could give as good as she got.

They both came up on their knees and started at each other, Mac licked his lips, "You're dead." He growled.

"No, you are." She replied then he plunged at her as she shot again and missed.

Mac rolled them and he was on top of her raising the knife, "This time I ain't stopping until I'm covered in your blood, bitch!" He raged, but as he brought the knife down, she got a shot off into his chest and he collapsed on top of her with a thud and knocked the wind out of her. It was quiet now except for the TV-

*****I got loveeeee for saleeee. Got. Love, For. Sale..*******

/

Finally one of them moved, it was Ronnie, and just like her last encounter with Mac she pulled herself up under incredible odds and stood up. He was motionless this time when she threw him off her. Mac looked dead, shot by her, but for good measure she reached for the knife he had sheathed on his hip, the knife he had cut her with.

The knife that gave her the scar was in her hand now...

She looked at it in her own hand this time, let it sit there so she could feel the weight of it, then she squatted down and slit his throat from ear to ear. Satisfied, finally she stood back up and watched as he bled out and then she spit on him.

That was so satisfying and she smiled, "I'm not a whore for wearing what I want to wear on a sweltering hot day you piece of shit." Then she kicked his unmoving body like he had done to her.

From the counter she grabbed a whiskey bottle, lighter fluid, and his zippo. She made quick work with the two fliuds and poured it all on him, then lit his zippo and dropped it. Ronnie smiled as she stood there watching the flames lick at his body, justice at last!

Happy at last, she stepped over the bottle, stopped and turned back, the blood dripped from her side where he had stabbed her. She was dizzy suddenly, looking down she saw her blood pooling at her feet, he had mortally wounded her after all.

This time when she hit the floor she would never get up. This time she died, bleeding out laying next to him as the house caught fire and burned to the ground, taking both of them with it. Justice and peace at last, maybe for both of them, together now always and forever.

****Had to have high, high, hoped for a living. Didn't know how, but I always had a feeling. I was gonna be that one in a million. always had high, high hopes.********


End file.
